


Where you belong

by Cayla_Glow



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Lovesickness, lovesick Soren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23048830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cayla_Glow/pseuds/Cayla_Glow
Summary: Soren and Rayla begin a mission to protect the peace between the human kingdoms and Xadia. On the trip, they will realize that they have things in common, but Soren will begin to have mixed feelings for Rayla, but how can he express his feelings? With poetry, of course! Rayla / Soren (unilateral)Soren's poems.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Rayla & Soren (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody who reads this fanfic. I have the moment of most pure inspiration and wrote this poem. let me explain, Rayllum is my OTP, but is interesting the idea of a Rayla/Soren relationship. in this fanfic begins with a flashfoward of three months in the future. the story told how Soren fall in love with Rayla and their mission to protect the peace of the world.

It was a full moon night in Katolis, everything seemed calm and peaceful, except for a person who could not sleep. In the palace garden, Soren was watching the moon again, whenever he saw the night sky he couldn't help thinking about Rayla. The cronwguard sighed, he had to forget her. At that time of night everyone in the Katolis palace was asleep, except him and the soldiers who had the night watch.  
Soren had just returned from his mission in Xadia and now wandered through the halls like a ghost, the memories of the past few months would haunt him forever, but there were others he would treasure for the rest of his life. Soren went to the kitchen to calm his anguish with a sandwich of bread and butter, a lot of butter. Eating made him feel better sometimes, but this time it wasn't. He had a full stomach and an empty heart.

Soren returned to his room, and looked again at the moon through his window. He couldn't imagine looking at the moon without thinking of Rayla. He had to  
tell someone what he felt for her, but he couldn't. "What am I going to do, I feel like I want to tell everyone how I feel, but if Rayla and Callum know I am dead," he thought. He looked at his desk, which he almost never used, and noticed that he had a lot of paper, so he had an idea "I know, I can't say it, but if I can write it, I'm a genius."  
Soren sat in the chair in front of the desk, prepared the paper and pencil to write, and so he could tell everything in his heart. When he finished he knew what he had to do. Soren stood in front of the window with a clear view of the moon. He thought there was a remote possibility that Rayla was contemplating the same  
moon as he was that night, so he started reciting the poem.

I was in the lonely dark,

when I see your moonray,

In the twinkling of an eye,

you win my broken heart

with sing the sweetest lullaby,

but of your life i never be part,

I cant no longer deny anyway,

that I will never fly,

now I tell you goodbye,

because the moon belongs to the sky.

Perhaps it was not the best poem but it was what he really felt, when he finished, he felt a little better, but he could not forget how he came to this moment, “how did this happen? Oh yes it started with that incident ", thought. Soren began to remember the incident, as everyone in the palace called it because nobody wanted to scare King Ezran by reminding him of the day he almost died at the hands of an elf.


	2. the incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the day of the incident

The "incident" began in what appeared to be a normal sunset. A year had passed since the battle against Viren, and everyone in the human kingdoms and Xadia, were adapting to the new and fragile peace between them. King Ezran was in the throne room with his luminous pet toad Bait.  
-“Is there another matter to attend to today?” The boy asked, he was tired.  
\- Not your majesty, it's all for today, you can now retire to rest you deserve it. - Opeli said his faithful advisor.  
\- Well, I think I'm going to sleep early, I'm sleepy — Ezran said yawning.  
The monarch boy carried Bait in his arms and headed for his room. Before arriving, he met Soren, who was now in charge of the king's security all day.

—Your majesty, thank you for allowing me to take a short break.  
\- Soren I already told you not to be so formal, we are friends.  
\- I know Ezran, but Opeli doesn't like me talking so casually.  
\- Well, you don't have to thank me for the rest anyway, I know it's exhausting to hear all the letters with official affairs of the kingdom. - the boy said crestfallen.  
\- Something wrong?  
\- I keep listening as many adults say that I am not yet ready to govern, they say it behind my back but I listen to them.  
\- Ezran, don't listen to those who doubt you.  
\- I know but…  
\- Listen to me, it's like me with poetry, when I tell others that I write poems people are surprised and laugh, they don't understand how important it is for me. The important thing is that you know what being King means to you.  
\- That's very deep — the young king smiled.  
\- You know I have my moments of great introspection. He said presumptuously.  
\- Oh, I see you keep reading the dictionary I give you. Soren, it's good that you write poetry, we all need a hobby.  
\- Yes it is, do you want to hear a verse?  
The king nodded and then the crownguard cleared his throat  
and prepared to recite.

An adult without a crown,

who insults

a crown without adult,

It’s a foolish clown.

\- It's very good Soren.  
\- Yes I know, I took the phrase of Queen Aanya the last time she was here, she said she could use it in a verse and then send her the rest of the poem, but I still don't finish it.  
\- I want to read it too, well I'm going to sleep, bye.  
Ezran came to his room, took off his boots and sat on his bed. Then he settled between the blankets hugging Bait.Time passed and dusk, the king of Katolis was sound asleep,when something happened. Outside the palace, a hooded flying creature landed on the balcony of the monarch's room. That mysterious figure opened the door that connected the room with the balcony silently and with light steps approached the king's bed. Then that mysterious person took out a crossbow and prepared an arrow, he was ready to kill the regent. When suddenly Bait opened his eyes and emitted a great flash of light.  
\- Ah, my eyes - the intruder shouted.  
\- What happens?  
Ezran had woken up from his dream with jelly tarts to find a menacing figure in his room. Immediately the king took his toad friend, and ran as fast as he could while the attacker was mowed by the flash of light.

\- Help, help, intruder in the palace. The boy shouted desperately.  
The regent reached a dead end, and when he turned around he found his attacker standing in front of him aiming the crossbow right at his head. Ezran could see that the arrow dripped a strange liquid. The intruder is ready to attack when a thrown object hit him behind the head, it was a dictionary.  
\- Hey, why don't you mess with someone your size? - Soren shouted while wielding his sword.  
Taking advantage of the distraction Ezran ran across the hall until he reached Soren. The crownguard realized that the quiver of the intruder had only five arrows, that was strange. Then something happened, the attacker spread his wings and rose in the air.  
\- He's a skywing elf! - Ezran shouted in surprise.  
The elf began firing his arrows in the direction of Ezran, but Soren acted as the young king's human shield and with his sword could block  
the attacks. When the attacker ran out of arrows he approached a nearby window breaking the glass to escape.  
The intruder was gone, the king hugged Soren, the crownguard hugged him back, he could hear the boy's strong and fast heartbeat.  
\- Quiet Ezran, everything is fine.  
Within minutes, everyone in the castle was awake, talking about the political implications of an elf killing a human king.  
\- What does this mean? Did Xadia break our peace agreement? Asked one of the king's advisors.  
\- No, my brother would never allow such a thing, nor would Queen Zubeia. Said the monarch.  
\- But your majesty ...  
\- I know what to do I will send a letter to the dragon queen, I will explain everything and ask for help. I am sure that Callum and Rayla will come immediately to fix this situation.  
The young king's words were final. Everyone began to whisper comments, while in a corner of the throne room, Soren was thinking about what happened, Ezran had almost died, but he tried not to be alarmed. The monarch's plan made sense, when his friends came they could protect the king. But a thought pierced Soren's mind, the moonshadow elf. Although Soren no longer had so many prejudices against elves and dragons, he wondered, "How should I act with the person who murdered his villain father?" That was confusing emotions.


	3. The plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the mission begins

The news of the attempted murder of Ezran will reach the Storm Spire came two days later, thanks to the fact that Queen Zubeia gave Katolis a magical bird capable of flying great distances in a short time to communicate with each other. On the third day after the "incident" the dragon Pyrrah arrived in Katolis with Callum and Rayla. Ezran left the palace to receive them.  
"Ezran, you're fine!" Callum ran to hug his brother as soon as his feet touched the ground.  
"We were very worried about you," Rayla said joining the brothers' hug.  
"Calm down I'm fine, the important thing is that they are here now and together we will solve this, follow me" Ezran then headed to the throne room, where Opeli and Soren were waiting.  
"Tell me what happened here" Callum exclaimed desperate to help.  
"It was an assassination attempt, the attacker was a skywing elf, I try to kill the king with poisoned arrows" Opeli explained the situation while showing one of the arrows you shoot at Ezran.

The tip of the arrow had an intense purple color, when Rayla approached the weapon its expression changed.  
"It can't be," Rayla said scared.  
"You know what it is" Ezran asked anxiously for answers.  
"It's ... agonysnail poison, the most powerful poison in all Xadia"  
"What do you mean by agony?" Callum asked scared.  
"The agonysnail is a sea creature that lives on the northern beaches of Xadia, it is called that because when the poison enters the blood it produces intense pain until it causes death"  
Hearing the explanation, everyone's face in the room paled. Someone not only wanted Ezran dead but also wanted him to suffer.  
"But why would anyone want to do something like that to a child?" Soren said in horror.  
“Before during the era of Sol Regem, the elves who committed the worst crimes were condemned to die for that poison, it was a horrible thing, then in the time of Luna Tenebris this punishment was prohibited, but they say that there are elves who continue using this method of murder to take revenge on his enemies ”Rayla told them.

"What are we going to do then? We must protect Ezran. ”Callum seemed to be on the verge of a panic attack until Rayla took his hand.  
"Calm down Callum, I know where that poison is located, where these dangerous snails live there is a black market of stolen merchandise run by thieves oceantide elves, if the attacker is one of them or they know who it is, I will discover it" Rayla was ready to fight if it was to protect Ezran.  
"Well I will go with you, I will use the new spells I learned and I ..."  
"Actually, Prince Callum, I think his magical abilities would be most helpful here protecting the king," Opeli explained as she put her hand on Callum's shoulder.  
Callum understood what she was trying to say, he should stay with his brother, Ezran was very scared.   
"Okay, I'll stay here, but I think it would be better for someone to accompany Rayla"  
"I will, protecting the king is my responsibility, if this mission is to protect him I will go too," Soren said decisively.  
"Then it's decided, Callum will stay here with me while Pyrrah takes Soren and Rayla to the coast of Xadia to find out who that mysterious elf is" Ezran spoke trying not to sound nervous.

An hour after arriving in Katolis, Rayla was already preparing to leave again.  
"Be careful, Rayla"  
"Calm down my loud mage, I'll be fine, not like that wannabe killer will be when I find him"  
The human and the elf kissed goodbye. While Soren and Ezran talked.  
"We will return soon, meanwhile do not get away from Callum"  
"Soren, I ... thanks for a few days ago, I don't know what I would have  
done without you"  
"It's my duty Ez, when I came back I'll write the poem about the jelly tarts you've been asking me for"  
The crownguard and the dradonguard climbed on the back of Pyrrah and set off to Xadia.


	4. The crownguard and the dragonguard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soren and Rayla have things to talk about. Can they overcome the past?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing such long conversations is difficult for me. I hope it is understandable.

Pyrrah took Rayla and Soren to the north coast of Xadia. The whole trip was completely silent, Soren just thought about how amazing it was to ride a dragon, while Rayla was determined to find that mysterious elf, if something happened to Ezran, Callum would die of grief and blame himself for what happened. When the dragon landed in a small forest near a beach, the sunset was approaching and they both spoke at the same time.  
"I will direct, what?" both exclaimed  
"I always command the missions, I must lead," he told the elf.  
"Maybe in Katolis, now we are in Xadia, I know more about this place than you, I am the leader, end of the discussion, Soren" she was determined.  
Rayla looked at him defiantly, and for a moment it seemed that Soren would answer her, but he didn't, he just snorted and looked away.  
"Well, I follow you, for this time, what is the plan?"  
“Pyrrah will stay here hidden among the trees so as not to attract attention, while you and I will camp here tonight, we have to do something first”  
"But we can't waste time," he said angrily.  
"Listen to me, to enter the xadian black market, you need two things, first to know one of the meeting points, second to bring as a tribute a magical and strange object, it is like an entry price, so we infiltrate carefully and when we are inside we attack"  
"So, what is the magical and strange object we have?"  
"We don't have one, that's why we have to get it, I know it can work, a pearl"  
“A pearl, really”  
“The pearls of Xadia are big, they are only obtained in the deepest part of the ocean, but the seabeast are creatures fond of them, they collect them from the sea and hide them dens that they have in caves on the beach, you just have to beat the seabeast and take a pearl ”  
Soren was silent, the plan seemed complicated.

"You are sure that it is not better to attack from the front instead of so much stealth and complicated planning," Soren said annoyed.  
"In this case, yes, we can't risk the smuggler escape, now follow me," she said unsheathing her blades.  
Soren made a face, but followed Rayla. While the walking crownguard looked everywhere, Xadia was not as horrible as his father had told him, everything seemed pleasant, except for one thing, magic, magic everywhere.  
Suddenly the two heard a noise approaching, and out of the bushes came a rabbit with four long ears. Rayla was alert, which seemed funny to Soren.  
"You're really scared of a little rabbit, I thought you were braver," he laughed.  
"Do not approach him, he is a rabbite, they are plagues with a powerful bite and a ravenous hunger"  
"Yes, of course, I know you're kidding me, elf" Soren approached the rabbit, when he realized that behind the bushes were more rabbites, many more. Together they formed a large doormat mass. The Crownguard slowly backed down until the rabbites pounced on him.  
Soren threw himself surrounded by those little creatures that were nibbling at him, but his pride prevented him from asking for help.  
"C'mon, run" Rayla quickly approached Soren and helped him to his feet, then took his arm and began to run from the rabbites, until they lost sight of them.  
"I told you not to come near, you are lucky that they were few of them, they could hurt you" she scold him.  
“Why did not you warn me?" he was surprised.  
"Yes I warned you but you ignored me" Rayla began to get frustrated.  
The dragonguard knew that if the situation continued like this they could not fulfill the mission, they needed to work together. Rayla took a deep breath.  
"Anyway, it is getting dark, we will stay here for tonight, tomorrow when there is sunlight we will look for the pearl, understood"  
Soren nodded but said nothing. The two sat away from each other without saying anything. The silence became unbearable for Rayla and curiously she thought she knew the reason. Although she didn't want it, it was time for what Callum called "big feelings talk."  
"Listen, we won't make it if we don't get over this, so let's talk," she looked straight ahead.  
"Overcome what?" Soren crossed his arms and looked away again.  
“What happened on the day of the battle at the Storm Spire, when I murdered your father to save Zym, listen if there had been another way to stop him I would have done it, but it wasn't, I had to do it to protect the dragon prince and I don't regret it. ”Rayla awaited her response.  
“I am not angry with you, I really understand you, that day I also killed my father, well it was really an illusion but I did it to protect Ezran and I would do it again. But when I remember that moment I feel horrified of myself, and it constantly torments me. ”This time Soren looked directly at Rayla.  
"It is not easy to be in charge of protecting the rulers, you have to demand yourself to the fullest because you know that the life of the future ruler is more important than yours" the elf gave a comprehensive look to the crownguard.  
"You're right, in these cases all you can do is ..."  
"... do the right thing for the world," Rayla completed.  
"Yes, exactly, I failed once to protect King Harrow, but now I will not let Ezran down" Soren felt more relaxed around Rayla.  
"Well, we overcome it now to rest a little."  
"Wait, I just invented a poem, I will recite it and I will forget it" Soren prepared and began to speak.

be a dragonguard makes you jarred,

be a crownguard is so hard,

for both you must sparred,

the right thing to do ever regard,

and always looks onward.

"Amazing, right," Soren said proudly.  
"Ehh, it's fine, but I didn't think you were the type  
who writes poetry." Rayla raised her eyebrows.  
"Sometimes I don't believe it either, but someone told me that I could become a great poet"  
"Seriously, who told you that?" Rayla asked.  
“It was my mother, when I was a child I wrote a poem, I don't remember what it was or because I did it but I read it to her and she was very happy, she said that when I grew up I would be a poet and that people from all over the world would come to listen to me and we would drink tea, but now it's just a hobby. ”Soren smiled as he spoke.  
"Wow, it sounds good, but why did you become a crownguard then?" She asked again.  
"Well, at that time I also wanted to be a warrior, but when I asked my father if he thought I could write a poignant poem, he laughed and then, I decided not to continue with that" Soren sounded afflicted with the memory of his father.  
“I was trained to be an assassin since I started walking, my parents were great warriors, so everyone expected me to be the same as them, and I trained to become a skilled fighter, but I wasn't sure if it was what I wanted to be. I know that sometimes it may seem that there are not many options but believe me all end up becoming what they should be ”she felt that the tense atmosphere between them began to disappear.  
"I guess you're right." Soren smiled slightly.  
“Another thing, don't tell me elf I take the time, call me by  
my name, you know my name right?  
"Of course I do know your name is ... Rayla"  
"Right, now rest."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: another "big feelings talk" about the present. Do you like Soren's poems?

**Author's Note:**

> next chapter: "the incident".  
> Don't worry Ezran will be fine. The chapters will not be so long, but they will be interesting. I will try to update soon. Tell me, did you like the poem?   
> I'm sorry if there are spelling and grammar mistakes, english is not my mother tongue.


End file.
